Adieu
by The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter
Summary: When something goes terribly wrong, do you have the power to say goodbye? Adieu.... BBxRae really sad


Title: Adieu

Author: TheInfamousBountyHunter

AN: Hello, this is my first TT fic, so give me a break! I've only written Cowboy Bebop fics, so if you want flame. There might be a TTxCB fic coming from me in the future but this is strictly TT. All my stories are going to be BBxRae, StarxRobin, and CyxJinx, you don't like, don't read. Song Fic, One Shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, so don't sue me!

Summary: When you're in love with a Goth, nothing is easy. You're afraid that if you ask her out, she'll reject you and then possibly blow you up on your date if you kiss her. And when you have to be her date for a stake out mission to catch a criminal, what are you going to do? And when something goes wrong, do you have the power to say goodbye?

Adieu…..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So I have to be with Beastboy?" Raven asked again, an ounce of pleading in her voice. She didn't hate the green teen, he was just annoying. Not that she would tell anyone, but she loved him. But if she, Raven the Goth, got together with Beastboy, it would ruin her whole reputation.

"Oh Rae admit it, you know you'd rather have me on a date then Cyborg or Robin." Beastboy teased, watching as her eyes widened as she pondered the horrors of Robin or Cyborg being her date. Beastboy's mind giggled with delight (yes it giggled) when he heard her sigh.

"I guess, as long as you don't annoy me and call me Rae, it'll be ok." She sighed and then walked out of the main room, going to find their tights wearing leader. Beastboy smiled at her retreating back, scampering out of the room to get ready.

'Even if it's fake, you'll be my date for one night. One perfect evening.' Beastboy sighed, rummaging through his closet, finding a black tux. "I guess we're going all out on this. At least it'll almost be real."

Raven walked to her room calmly, but inside she was jumping for joy. A date with Beastboy, one thing she had been dreaming of for so long. Dream after dream, thought after thought, and still her fantasy didn't come true.

Robin had told her that the villain they were watching for had a thing for killing couples. A lot of couples in crowded places. Such as a fancy restaurant, where many people where located, if you didn't get the picture already.

The funny thing was, it was a woman! She would set off a bomb, then seen running away from the destroyed area. 'Hell hath no fury like a scorned woman. Probably had a bad breakup and can't stand seeing happy couples.' Raven thought, a smirk forming on her face.

"I guess I have to get ready." Raven exclaimed happily, well as happily as she could. Due to everything that everyone believed, she did own a color different from black. She owned a red gown, strapless and fit to every curve on her body.

She added a tiny bit of blush, mascara, and lip gloss. She took out red high heels, and put them on. Slightly wobbling, she walked out and began her long trudging journey to the main room. She sat down calmly, ignoring the looks she was getting from Starfire.

"So Cy, this will really work? I'll look normal?" Beastboy asked eagerly. Cyborg nodded, placing the ring on BB's ring finger. Suddenly Beastboy's skin became tan, his hair a dark green, almost brown. His eyes widened, surprised at the change.

"You look great man, Raven will really dig this!" Cyborg laughed, hitting BB on the back, which sent Beastboy to the floor. Muttering a quick sorry, Cy picked him up and dusted BB off. Out of nowhere, a jar of gel appeared. BB took a glop of it and slicked back his hair.

Whistling a merry tune, BB set off for the main room, almost dropping dead when he saw Raven, sitting there innocently. This alerted Starfire, who came quickly to her friend's side. "Friend Beastboy! Are you alright?" She asked, concern in her green eyes.

She gasped. "You are not friend Beastboy!" Instantly her eyes glowed a dangerous green. BB scrambled to his feet, trying to explain.

"Star! It's me, Cy just put that person changy thing on me!" He screamed ducking behind the couch. She muttered a quick sorry and she returned back to normal.

"Hey, um you guys ready to go? The villainess is going to hit the place at 9 and it's 8:15. We gotta go." Robin instructed the team, and they all agreed.

Raven, Beastboy, and Cy were taking the T car. Beastboy, being the perfect gentleman, opened the door for Raven. She blushed, flashing him a smile.

Beastboy piled in after her, and they were off, speeding towards the restaurant. When they were in sight of the restaurant, Cy ejected them out of the T car. Beastboy's screams could be heard all around the city.

The titans were all in position, so Raven and Beastboy, arm in arm, headed into the restaurant. A waiter showed them to their table and took their orders. "So Raven, tell me about yourself." Beastboy asked, shoving a roll into his mouth.

Wrinkling her nose at his table manners, if one could call them that, she began her tale. Beastboy became frightened at some parts of it or extremely sad at others. When she finished, Beastboy had his mouth wide open.

"Thank you for listening, nobody except Starfire knows anything about me." She mumbled, suddenly embarrassed. "Rae, you don't need to be embarrassed. I'm really embarrassed because I- I mean I lov-" Beastboy was caught off guard by Raven's lips on his own.

"I know," she replied, "I feel the same way too." Their lips met once more, but they didn't hear Robin's voice until it was too late.

"Guys, guys! The Villainess is there! She's at the place! Raven, Beastboy answer me!" Robin called furiously into his microphone, which was connected to the earphones in the teen's ears.

_Been a fool, been a clown  
Lost my way from up and down  
And I know, yes I know  
And I see it in your eyes  
That you really weren't suprised at me at all  
Not at all  
And I know by your smile it's you_

Beastboy's sensitive ears picked up the sound of the inevitable doom. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1…._ "Get down!" He yelled, but was too late. He jumped out of harm's way, but Raven was caught in the blast.

Beastboy crawled over to the girl with purple hair. Debris covered her upper body, where blood was leaking out. A sad smile graced her lips as she saw his tear stained face. "Don't cry, Beastboy. Let's say goodbye." She coughed, blood running down her chin.

_Don't care for me, don't cry  
Let's say goodbye, Adieu.  
It's time to say goodbye, I know that in time  
It will just fade away, it's time to say goodbye._

"Are you leaving me? Right after I told you I loved you? Am I going to watch you fade like this?" Beastboy yelled, angry at her for going to leave him like that.

_I stand alone, and watch you fade away like clouds  
High up and in the sky  
I'm strong and so cold  
As I stand alone  
Goodbye, So long, Adieu_

"I love you, Beastboy, even if you didn't know till now. I know you'll be sad, but I'm still here. I can come back. Remember my mirror? You can see me there." She smiled again, blood covering her lips. "Kiss me." She asked softly.

He leaned down giving his dark love a kiss, feeling her last breath travel through himself. "Beastboy," she breathed, before dying. He gave an anguished cry and cradled her head in his lap.

_Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories  
And now you've gone  
I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu_

"I'll remember this night forever, Raven." He lay down by Raven, and wrapped his arms around her already cooling body. He kissed her forehead softly, tears dropping on her face from his.

_My love for you burns deep  
Inside me, so strong  
Embers of times we had  
And now here I stand lost in a memory  
I see your face and smile._

Four months had passed and still Beastboy was lingering in a memory. It was like a dream, a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. Her funeral was special. Millions of fans came from all over the city, grief pouring out from everyone. Special black roses had been found just for her.

_Oh how I love you so, lost in those memories  
And now you've gone  
I feel the pain, feeling like a fool, Adieu_

Her killer had been found. She had been proven guilty of all charges and had been put to death by lethal injection. For Beastboy, she should have suffered.

"I miss you Raven. Even though I can still see you…I'm lost in your memory." He kissed her, finding he was kissing nothing but air, and realized he was lost in a memory once again.

_My love for you burns deep  
Inside me, so strong  
Embers of times we had  
And now here I stand lost in a memory  
I see your face and smile_

Was it good? I liked it a lot, even though it was really sad. Remember this was my first TT fic so don't hate me!

Adieu….


End file.
